SWTOR Clan
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: Shimmerkit is a young kit growing up in LightClan. She has always admired the Jedi for their dedication to their Clan. But dark times are ahead. A powerful threat seeks to destroy both Clans. Meanwhile, Shimmerkit fights with her desire to be a Jedi and her attachments. In the end, only the smallest shimmer of hope can save the Clans from destruction. (name is temporary)
1. Allegiances

**So a few people who watch my YouTube live streams heard me talk about this story and asked if they could read it. So I decided that I would post it for you guys. I spent some time working on the allegiances and I decided to go a little further back in time and start the story when the main character was a little younger just to flush out the story a little bit. Here are the allegiances that I have for the beginning of this story (I will be putting an updated allegiances chapter later on):**

**LightClan:**

Leader: Shinestar (Satele Shan): gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Jedi)

Deputy: Rippleheart (Orgus): dark gray tom with green eyes (Jedi)  
Apprentice: Thistlepaw (Bengel)

Medicine Cat: Sageheart: white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Dustflame: light brown tabby tom with green eyes (Jedi)  
Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Tigerfur (Malcom): brown tabby tom with amber eyes and three scars over his right eye

Bluestripe (Kiwiks): white tabby she-cat with blue stripes and blue eyes (Jedi)

Nightcloud: gray tabby tom with green eyes

Spiderwatcher: lithe black tom with blue eyes

Sparrowblaze: muscular brown tom with black ears and amber eyes

Seedwhisker: brown she-cat with pale blue eyes

Ruskclaw (Rusk): pale gray-blue tom with amber eyes, black ears, and a black stripe down his back

Graystep (T7): gray tabby tom with golden stripes and purple eyes

Oakclaw (Aric): brown tom with golden underbelly and green eyes  
Apprentice: Bronzepaw

Silverclaw (Female Trooper): silver she-cat with on white forepaw and green eyes  
Apprentice: Brightpaw

Dragonfang: muscular white tom with red ears, paws, stripe down his back, and amber eyes

Eagleclaw: brown tom with white tuft of fur on his head and green eyes

Queens:

Specklewish: white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Shimmerkit, a white tabby she-cat with black stripes and bright blue eyes) Mate: Nightcloud

Specklespirit: spotted gray she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Ravenkit, a black tom with blue eyes) Mate: Spiderwatcher

Apprentices:

Thistlepaw (Bengel): pale brown tom with amber eyes (Jedi)

Brightpaw: brown she-cat with amber eyes

Bronzepaw: bronze she-cat with blue eyes

Bramblepaw (Theron Shan): brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DarkClan:**

Leader: Shadowstar (Marr): black tabby tom with red stripes and red eyes (Sith)

Deputy: Redmist (Acina): red she-cat with amber eyes (Sith)  
Apprentice: Goldenpaw (Lana)

Medicine Cat: Hawkbird: dark brown tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Scourgefang (Lord Scourge): red tabby tom with purple eyes (Sith)

Oceanfur (Vette): blue tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ashfang (Kaliyo): gray tabby she-cat with red eyes

Weaselstep (Gault): red tom with amber eyes

Firewing (Shae Vizla): ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Graypaw (Torian)

Fangpelt: pale brown tom with amber eyes (Sith)

Crimsonheart: red tom with blue eyes (Sith)  
Apprentice: Redpaw

Patchfrost: black and white patched tom with ice blue eyes

Briarfur: gray spiky furred she-cat with green eyes

Snowheart: muscular white tom with green eyes

Tallfang: black tom with one long tooth showing on his jaw and amber eyes

Oakshadow: brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice:

Goldenpaw (Lana): golden she-cat with amber eyes (Sith)

Graypaw (Torian): gray tom with scar on his cheek and blue eyes

Redpaw: red tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes (Sith)

**So that's what I have as of right now. The first chapter will hopefully not be far off. I recommend familiarizing yourself with some of the characters so you don't get too confused and have to keep flipping back. Hopefully if I do things right, though, the characters will be obvious. Keep looking back for more chapters! I can't wait to here what you guys think! Please RR :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's the first chapter of this story! I'm trying to get it updated so people don't have to wait too long for it. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Shimmerkit awoke in the morning, seeing light shining through the nursery entrance. She quickly sat up, glancing around the den. It was emptier than normal since Bronzepaw, Brightpaw, and Bramblepaw had become apprentices. Seedwhisker had moved out of the nursery and back to the warriors' den since her kits were now apprentices. Brightpaw and Bronzepaw should've been apprenticed a moon ago, but they had decided to wait so Bramblepaw could be apprenticed with them. The tabby tom wasn't their brother, but he had grown up raised by Seedwhisker since his mother, Shinestar, couldn't raise him because of her duties and loyalty to the Jedi code.

Shimmerkit went over and nudged Ravenkit, careful not to wake Specklewish and Specklespirit. The black kit looked up at her, yawning. "Shimmerkit? What is it?"

"It's light out, silly. Time to get up," Shimmerkit meowed.

"You know we're not apprentices yet, right?" Ravenkit pointed out.

"So? I want to go see the patrols go out!" Shimmerkit replied. "Come on! Please?"

Ravenkit sat up, stretching. "Alright, if you really want to. Only for you, beautiful."

Shimmerkit rolled her eyes and dashed out of the nursery with Ravenkit hard on her paws. The snow crunched beneath her paws but she ignored the cold, seeing many cats gathered around their deputy, Rippleheart. Shimmerkit smiled as she watched him divide all the warriors into patrols. She always admired all their warriors for everything they did for the Clan, but she always admired the Jedi the most. They gave everything they had to their Clan. She also admired Rippleheart's authority. Every cat respected him and listened to everything he said without question.

_One day, I'm going to be like that! I'll be the best warrior and Jedi this Clan has ever seen!_

Ravenkit nudged her. "Dreaming again, gorgeous?" he asked.

"So what if I am? Every kit dreams of being a Jedi," Shimmerkit pointed out.

"Not all of us," Ravenkit argued, glancing at the medicine den. He had his eye set on becoming Sageheart's apprentice since her and Shimmerkit first stumbled into the medicine den. They were playing hide and seek, and Ravenkit run there to hide. Sageheart had helped him hide in the herb store, thus helping him to win the game. Shimmerkit had found him sitting in the den with Sageheart as she told him about different herbs and what they did after she had looked for what felt like moons.

"You sure about that? You're a little flirty to be a medicine cat," Shimmerkit teased.

"So what?" Ravenkit shot back.

Shimmerkit laughed and pushed him down into the snow. "I don't think Sageheart would like it when her apprentice started flirting with all the she-cats in the Clan."

"Is someone jealous?" Ravenkit questioned with a smirk.

"You wish, fur-ball," Shimmerkit retorted, getting off him and tossing some snow at him. Ravenkit just kicked some back at her and the two ended up rolling around in the snow, play-fighting.

A paw stopped them from rolling any further, making the two kits break apart. Shimmerkit looked up with wide eyes at Shinestar. "Isn't it a little cold for you kits to be playing out here?" she asked.

"Sorry Shinestar! We just wanted to see the patrols," Shimmerkit apologized, ducking her head a little.

Shinestar smiled and nudged both of them with her muzzle. "Just don't freeze. Your mothers wouldn't appreciate that, now would they?" She then glanced behind them. "Speaking of which..."

"Shimmerkit! Ravenkit! What are you two doing?" Specklewish and Specklespirit came up from behind the kits. "Do you want to catch cold?" Specklewish asked.

"But we were just playing mom! We're fine," Shimmerkit protested.

Specklespirit rolled her eyes. "Kits! Always think they know everything." She picked up Ravenkit by his scruff and turned back towards the nursery.

"Mom! Let me go! I can take care of myself!" Ravenkit protested, but Specklespirit ignored his protests as she ducked into the nursery.

"You too, Shimmerkit. It's time for you to come inside," Specklewish meowed.

"But I wanted to see the patrols!" Shimmerkit protested.

"You'll be seeing plenty of them when you're an apprentice," Specklewish promised. "Now come along now."

Shimmerkit sighed. "Yes, Specklewish." She turned and began padding to the nursery, stopping when she realized Specklewish wasn't following her. She glanced back over her shoulder. "Mom? Are you coming?"

Specklewish glanced at her kit before whispering something quietly to Shinestar. She then followed Shimmerkit to the nursery.

Shimmerkit was knocked off her paws by a surprise attack from Ravenkit as soon as she entered the den. Growling playfully, Shimmerkit batted him away with her paws before facing him with a smile.

"Specklespirit, can you watch Shimmerkit for a moment?" Specklewish asked.

"Of course. Is everything ok?" Specklespirit replied.

"Nightcloud and I just need to talk with Shinestar. I won't be long," Specklewish promised before exiting the den. Shimmerkit stood up straight and watched as her mother left.

"Where's she going?" Shimmerkit asked.

"Don't worry, dear. She'll be back," Specklespirit soothed.

Shimmerkit looked at her before back at the den entrance. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like something was up. _What's my mom not telling me?_

**Well, here's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm going to do my best to update it as much as I can but I'm not sure how much that'll be since I'll be doing this alongside my videos and school work. Let me know what you think! Please R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I know some of you definitely want some action in this story so I'm doing my best to move this story along so we can get to the good stuff! **

Shimmerkit tossed the moss ball over to Ravenkit. The snow had begun to melt, and new-leaf was approaching. Shimmerkit also knew that soon she and Ravenkit would be apprenticed. She knew Ravenkit would definitely be apprenticed to Sageheart. She couldn't help but wonder who her mentor would be. _Maybe Tigerfur! He's a good warrior!_

Shimmerkit and Ravenkit stopped tossing the ball around when a patrol came into camp with Rippleheart in the lead. Following him was Bluestripe, Oakclaw, Silverclaw, and Bronzepaw. They all had grim looks on their faces. The two kits shared a look before waving Bronzepaw over.

"What happened?" Shimmerkit asked when the apprentice had reached them.

"Well, we went out searching for Thistlepaw. He never came back last night. We searched all over the territory but we couldn't find him," Bronzepaw explained. "We tried to follow his scent trail, but it rained last night and washed everything away."

Shimmerkit's eyes widened. "You don't think something bad happened to him do you?"

"I don't know," Bronzepaw admitted. "He's the oldest apprentice in the Clan. He probably would've been made a warrior soon. There's no way he just ran off. There has to be a reason for it."

"But where could he be if he's not in the territory?" Ravenkit asked.

Bronzepaw shook her head. "I don't know. But you shouldn't be worrying about this kind of stuff. You'll be apprentices soon enough. For now, focus on playing and enjoying your game." She padded off, leaving Shimmerkit and Ravenkit just staring after her.

"I hope Thistlepaw turns up soon," Shimmerkit meowed.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's Rippleheart's apprentice after all, and Rippleheart is one of the best warriors in the whole Clan. He wouldn't be deputy otherwise," Ravenkit pointed out. He nudged her. "Relax, beautiful. Thistlepaw will be back before you know it."

Shimmerkit smiled and pushed him with her paw. "Better quit that flirting if you want to be the future medicine cat apprentice."

"And give up my charm? Never!" Ravenkit meowed.

Shimmerkit rolled her eyes and was about to tackle him when Specklewish and Nightcloud came over to them. "Shimmerkit, may we talk to you in the nursery?" her father asked.

Shimmerkit nodded. "Ok! Later Ravenkit!" She dashed off with her parents right behind her. Specklespirit was not in the nursery, leaving the den empty. She turned to her parents, sitting down in front of them. "What is it?"

"Well, Shimmerkit, Shinestar came to us and said there's something special about you," Specklewish began.

"Special?" Shimmerkit echoed.

"She didn't say much, but she said you are force-sensitive," Nightcloud continued. "She believes you have potential to be a Jedi."

A smile spread on Shimmerkit's face. "A Jedi? Really?! I could be a Jedi?!"

"Yes, you could. It is your choice, but if that's what you choose, you must also choose to follow their code as well as the warrior code," Specklewish replied.

Shimmerkit felt excitement coursing through her, but then she remembered how Shinestar had to give up Bramblepaw because of the Jedi code. "But...what about you?"

"We'll still be here, Shimmerkit," Specklewish promised.

"But I wouldn't be able to be as close to you. I couldn't be attached to you like I am now," Shimmerkit pointed out.

"We know," Nightcloud meowed, sadly. "We love you, Shimmerkit, and that will never change. But one thing we could never forgive ourselves for is if we stood in the way of your dream. You've always wanted to be a Jedi. You're always asking questions about them, and you know more about them than most kits do."

"Whatever you decide, we will always love you. And we'll support you no matter what you choose," Specklewish finished, nuzzling Shimmerkit.

Shimmerkit looked at her paws. _It is what I've always wanted. I could help my Clan so much by becoming a Jedi. But then I can't have any attachments. Not to my parents, my friends, to any cat. But if it's for the good of the Clan, I should do it. And it is a dream of mine._

Making up her mind, Shimmerkit looked up at her parents. "I'll do it. I'll become a Jedi."

Specklewish and Nightcloud smiled sadly. "We're very proud of you, Shimmerkit. No matter what comes," Specklewish meowed, nuzzling Shimmerkit. Shimmerkit leaned into her mother's touch.

"We should go tell Shinestar," Nightcloud nuzzled Shimmerkit before leading Specklewish out of the den. Shimmerkit remained where she was, looking at her paws. _Did I make the right choice?_

"Hey!" Ravenkit ran into the den. "What was that all about?"

"Well, I'm going to become a Jedi," Shimmerkit replied.

"Really? That's great!" Ravenkit exclaimed. He then tilted his head in confusion. "Why aren't you excited? This is what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

"It is, but I can't have attachments with any cat because of this. Not with you, my parents, anyone," Shimmerkit pointed out, looking down.

Ravenkit looked around for a moment before sighing and lowering his head to look into her eyes. "That doesn't mean we can't be friends. Sure, you have to keep your emotions in check. But one thing you can always do is come to me, Shimmerkit. I don't care what everyone says. You don't have to hide anything from me. I'll always keep your secret. I promise."

Shimmerkit blinked away the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Ravenkit. Some other cats may say you're too flirty, but you're a good friend."

Ravenkit smiled. "You're a good friend too, Shimmerkit. Which is why I'll always be there for you." He pulled Shimmerkit into a hug and Shimmerkit clung to him, refusing to let go.

**So that's chapter 2. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I am really enjoying writing it. I haven't gotten to write like this in a while and it reminds me why I liked it so much. Let me know what you think! Please R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! This story is going much faster than I thought lol. Hopefully it continues to be good. We'll see!**

Shimmerkit sat in the nursery while Specklewish groomed her. Ravenkit wasn't far off, being groomed by his own mother. It had been about a moon since Shimmerkit had decided to become a Jedi, and they were finally becoming apprentices today. Shimmerkit was excited, but she knew that taking these steps today would finalize her destiny. It scared her a little but either her parents and Ravenkit encouraging her, she knew she could do this. _For LightClan. For my family._

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Talltree for a Clan meeting," Shinestar's call rang out around the camp.

Specklewish nudged her. "It's time. Are you ready?"

Shimmerkit took a deep breath before nodding. "As I'll ever be."

Specklewish nuzzled her. "Be strong, my brave little Jedi. I know you'll do great."

Specklewish and Specklespirit led the way out of the den with Shimmerkit and Ravenkit following. The went and sat at the front of the crowd, staring up at their leader. Rippleheart and Sageheart sat at the base of the tree. Nightcloud and Spiderwatcher, Ravenkit's father, came and sat beside their mates, all looking very proud of their kits.

"Cats of LightClan," Shinestar began once the Clan had gathered. "Today is a momentous occasion in two kits lives. They now continue their journey to become apprentices. Both are valued members of our Clan. With guidance, they will serve their Clan well." She looked down at Ravenkit. "Ravenkit, Sageheart has requested you be her apprentice. You've shown that you have the skills required to become a medicine cat. Until you have received your full medicine cat name, you shall be known as Ravenpaw." Ravenpaw dipped his head to Shinestar before Sageheart came over and touched noses with him. They then steppe back into the crowd, leaving Shimmerkit alone in the front.

"Shimmerkit," Shinestar continued. "From this moment, until you've received your warrior name, you shall be known as Shimmerpaw. Your mentor will be Rippleheart." Shimmerpaw blinked with surprise as the deputy came to her side. Thistlepaw had been gone for only a moon, and even though they had found no trace of him, she expected the deputy to wait it out a little longer. "Rippleheart, you are an amazing warrior and wonderful Jedi. Shimmerpaw has shown that she has the gift of the force. I trust you to pass on all you know to her."

Rippleheart dipped his head to Shinestar before turning and touching noses with Shimmerpaw. They then stepped back beside Ravenpaw and Sageheart.

"Ravenpaw! Shimmerpaw!" the Clan cheered. Ravenpaw stuck his chest out, a look of pride on his face. Shimmerpaw glanced up at Rippleheart, who smiled down at her. She smiled back. _I still don't know if this was the right choice, but at least I've got a really good mentor._

The Clan began to disperse, some coming up to congratulate Shimmerpaw and Ravenpaw. Specklewish and Nightcloud both nuzzled Shimmerpaw quickly before padding away. Shimmerpaw stared after them for a moment before someone nudged her. She looked to see Ravenpaw staring at her with concern. She gave him a grateful smile.

"Come," Rippleheart got to his paws, padding towards the camp entrance. Shimmerpaw quickly followed him out of camp. They emerged into the thick forest. Shimmerpaw felt the new-leaf breeze blow through her fur. She figured it would be stronger if they weren't in the trees.

Rippleheart set out, setting an easy trot. Shimmerpaw found it easy to keep up with him and was glad he wasn't going too quickly. They made quick progress through the trees, coming to an open stretch of land that seemed to have barely any trees at all. "This is the first border. It's fairly easy to remember, being at the edge of the forest."

Shimmerpaw gazed out at the open grass, taking a good sniff before following Rippleheart along the border. They came to a large clearing with a tall rock in the center. "This is the area where LightClan and DarkClan meet every full moon for the Gathering. There is a truce then. That means that neither Clan can fight the other. The Gathering is meant to be peaceful. If it's not, StarClan will be angry," Rippleheart explained.

Shimmerpaw nodded and they continued on, following a border. Shimmerpaw noticed that past the border, the trees seemed to change into pine trees and that side of the forest seemed a little darker and colder.

"That over there is DarkClan territory. Memorize it well, Shimmerpaw," Rippleheart meowed, not having to say much more. Shimmerpaw took a deep breath, inhaling the other Clan's scent. They continued on, coming to another border at the edge of the trees. They then ventured into the center of the territory. Rippleheart showed her a sandy clearing, which was the training clearing where they would work on battle moves and hunting techniques. He then took her to the river that went through their territory.

Once there, Rippleheart sat down, wrapping his tail over his paws. "I know it's never easy when starting your training. If you have any questions, you're welcome to ask."

Shimmerpaw thought for a moment, sitting down beside him. "What made you take on me as your apprentice? I would've figured that you wouldn't want to so soon after what happened to Thistlepaw disappeared."

"It wasn't an easy decision. But you learn to trust your instincts. I can't explain it, but I feel as if I were meant to train you," Rippleheart explained. "And if that weren't enough, Shinestar and Sageheart both agree that you have a great destiny ahead of you."

Shimmerpaw's eyes widened. "A great destiny?"

Rippleheart nodded. "Dark times are ahead, Shimmerpaw. Something is coming. Something that could destroy both Clans."

Shimmerpaw looked down into the water. Suddenly her body felt a lot heavier. _Is he saying that the fate of both Clans rests with me? But I'm just an apprentice! I'm nothing special! _"What do I do?" she asked, just loud enough for Rippleheart to hear.

Rippleheart leaned down and nuzzled Shimmerpaw, comfortingly. "I know it's daunting, but you have no idea how much potential you have. Your connection to the force is stronger than any I have seen before. And you don't have to face it alone. I am going to make sure of that."

Shimmerpaw smiled at him, gratefully. "Thank you, Rippleheart. I've honestly been wondering if this is the right path for me, but with you guiding me, I feel a lot better about this. I promise I will not fail."

Rippleheart smiled warmly at her. "We may be Jedi, but I'm still your mentor. I will always be here for you if you need me."

"And I will always be there for you too, Rippleheart," Shimmerpaw promised.

"Now come on. We should get back," Rippleheart began leading the way back to camp. Shimmerpaw padded at his side. She still wasn't completely sure this was the right path for her, but with Rippleheart to guide her, she hoped she would figure it all out in the end.

**Well, Shimmerpaw is finally an apprentice! We're getting close to the point I started the story at originally. I'm still going to have to add a few chapters to explain some background events, though. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I apologize for how long this chapter took me. I wasn't quite sure what to do with this one at first but I think it turned out alright.**

Shimmerpaw padded into the apprentices' den after a long day of training, a fish in her jaws. Rippleheart was impressed with her progress, and she was slowly becoming one of the best hunters in the Clan. She still wasn't sure if this was what she was meant to be doing, but she at least have Ravenpaw and Rippleheart to talk to. She could be herself completely around Ravenpaw, and Rippleheart always had good advise.

Shimmerpaw glanced around the den, finding it empty except for one nest. She blinked with surprise, seeing Bramblepaw laying with his back turned to the entrance. She could sense his frustration, and she wondered what was wrong. _Well, it couldn't hurt to ask._

Shimmerpaw padded over, sitting the fish down a little ways off before nudging Bramblepaw. He didn't move. "Bramblepaw?" Shimmerpaw asked. His ear twitched but he didn't turn his head. "Bramblepaw, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," the tom growled.

Shimmerpaw sighed, knowing he was lying. "Bramblepaw, I can sense that you're lying. What's got you so frustrated?" When she was met with silence, she added, "Bramblepaw, you can tell me. I want to help you if I can."

"You can't help me!" Bramblepaw snapped, finally sitting up and looking her in the eye. Shimmerpaw blinked, seeing how angry Bramblepaw was. She remained silent, letting the tabby continue, "Nothing can help me! I'm not as great as everyone expects me to be! Now all my training has been for nothing!"

"Whoa, what do you mean for nothing?" Shimmerpaw questioned.

"I'm not force sensitive! They thought I would be but I'm not and never will be!" Bramblepaw answered, digging his claws into the ground. "Now I'm just useless! Nobody will want me now! Every hope I ever had of connecting with Shinestar is gone!"

Shimmerpaw blinked, realizing what the problem was. "Bramblepaw, I know this must be hard on you. I know your life hasn't been easy. Shinestar gave you up the moment you were born, and I know Tigerfur isn't around much at all. But just because you aren't force sensitive doesn't mean that you're useless. You're still a valuable member of this Clan, training to be a warrior. And even if you don't have them, you have friends who care about you."

"Really? Like who?" Bramblepaw asked, though Shimmerpaw could see his anger fading.

"Bronzepaw and Brightpaw care for you like their own brother. I know, I've talked to them. And they wouldn't have decided to stay in the nursery with you if they didn't care. Seedwhisker may have only been your adopted mother, but she loves you like her own kits. And I'm your friend too. I may be a Jedi padawan but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. And I'm not going to let my friend sit here and think he's useless," Shimmerpaw explained.

Bramblepaw looked down at his paws before looking back into Shimmerpaw's eyes and smiling. "Thank you, Shimmerpaw. I needed to hear that."

Shimmerpaw smiled back. "Any time. Now come share this fish with me, will you? I don't think I can eat it all by myself." The two settled down to share the fish, talking and laughing together every now and then.

"Shinestar! Rippleheart!" the call rang out in the clearing just as Shimmerpaw and Bramblepaw finished their fish. Exchanging a worried glance, the two apprentices quickly headed out of the den. They spotted Brightpaw panting in the center of the clearing.

"Wasn't she on patrol with Dustflame, Silverclaw, and Ruskclaw?" Shimmerpaw asked in a whisper.

Bramblepaw nodded. "Dustflame..."

Shimmerpaw felt Bramblepaw's fear for his mentor stirring within him and she put her tail on his shoulder. "Dustflame is one of the best warriors this Clan has. I'm sure he's fine."

Shinestar and Rippleheart quickly ran over to Brightpaw. "What happened, Brightpaw?" Shinestar asked, her voice calm.

"Our patrol was attacked!" Brightpaw rasped between breaths as cats began to gather around the apprentice.

"By DarkClan?" Oakclaw guessed, digging his claws into the ground.

Brightpaw shook her head. "No, but they're all Sith. I don't know how since they're not part of DarkClan but they are too many for our patrol to fight alone. They need help!"

Shinestar nodded. "And help them we will." She raised her head and scanned the gathered cats. "Rippleheart, Bluestripe, Tigerfur, Graystep, Dragonfang, Shimmerpaw and Bramblepaw, come with me." Shimmerpaw quickly ran over alongside Bramblepaw to gather with the rest of the cats Shinestar had named. Their leader looked back at Brightpaw and nodded. "Lead the way."

Brightpaw quickly dashed out of camp with the patrol on her paws. Shimmerpaw cast a glance at Bramblepaw, seeing determination shining in his eyes. _They just have to hang on a little longer! We're coming!_

The sound of fighting became clear as they approached the border with the open moor. They stopped just as they left the trees, seeing the battle taking place in front of them. "LightClan! Attack!" Shinestar called, leaping at the nearest rogue. Rippleheart was right behind her, keeping one rogue from clawing his leader's side.

Bramblepaw dashed into the fray in a desperate search for his mentor. Shimmerpaw was about to follow him when a cat rammed into her side, making her stumble. Thinking quickly, Shimmerpaw rolled with the cat until she was able to leap away. She found her attacker was a muscular dark gray tom with dark blue eyes. He bared his teeth in a snarl. Shimmerpaw narrowed her eyes and crouched down defensively, waiting for the tom to make a move.

The tom finally leaped, but Shimmerpaw quickly dodged to one side before lashing out with her claws. The tom yowled as her attack connected with his flank. He tried to move away before Shimmerpaw advanced, managing to claw the tom's ear. Shimmerpaw was beginning to think she had him when suddenly the tom pushed her to the ground. He leaped on top of her, smirking in triumph. Before he could do anymore, however, Graystep appeared and knocked the tom away from Shimmerpaw.

"Are you ok?" Graystep asked as Shimmerpaw got to her paws.

"I'm fine. Let's finish this!" Shimmerpaw and Graystep advanced on the tom together. The tom crouched like he was about to leap but Shimmerpaw and Graystep reared up and swiped at him with their paws. The tom backed away, hesitating a moment before dashing away into the undergrowth. Shimmerpaw and Graystep dropped onto all fours and glanced at the battle around them. The other rogues were being chased off by the rest of their Clanmates.

Shimmerpaw smiled at Graystep. "Thanks for saving me back there. If you hadn't come along, I don't know what would've happened."

Graystep smiled back. "Anytime." He then looked back at their Clanmates, his smile fading as his eyes widened. "Oh no..."

Shimmerpaw followed his gaze, her earlier relief being replaced by horror when she saw the motionless body of Dustflame lying on the ground with Bramblepaw sitting beside him, his head bowed, tears streaming from his eyes. When all their Clanmates had seen what happened, they fell into silence.

"We must bring him back to camp," Shinestar whispered, nodding to Rippleheart.

Rippleheart padded forward, resting his tail on Bramblepaw's shoulder before crouching down and allowing Tigerfur and Dragonfang to place Dustflame on his back. The patrol then began to head back to camp. Bramblepaw trailed at the back of the group, his tail dragging along on the ground. Shimmerpaw fell back beside him, pressing up against his side.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Bramblepaw shook his head. "It's not your fault. If I had been a better apprentice, maybe I could've saved him. He'd still be here."

Shimmerpaw wanted to tell him that there was nothing he could've done, but she knew that he wouldn't listen to her. Instead, she meowed, "He'll always be watching over you from StarClan. He really cared about you, Bramblepaw, and that wouldn't change now."

Bramblepaw remained silent for a moment before looking up at Shimmerpaw and nodding. "Thank you, Shimmerpaw." With that, they continued on to camp in silence.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Shimmerpaw padded beside Rippleheart as they headed to the Gathering. Since the attack that killed Dustflame, the Clan had been on edge. No cat seemed to know exactly who the group was or what they were after. All they knew was that they were Sith powerful enough to kill their most experienced warrior.

Meanwhile, Eagleclaw had become Bramblepaw's new mentor. Eagleclaw was still young, but he was a skilled, intelligent, and loyal warrior. Bramblepaw hadn't been very open to him at first, but Eagleclaw had been patient, and Bramblepaw seemed to open up to him. Shimmerpaw was glad. Bramblepaw deserved to be happy after everything he had been through already in his short life.

Ravenpaw came over beside Shimmerpaw. "You think Shinestar will ask Shadowstar about the rogues?" he whispered.

Shimmerpaw sighed, knowing that Rippleheart would hear him with his heightened senses. "She'll probably bring it up, but I doubt she'll accuse DarkClan of being responsible."

"But if they are? DarkClan and LightClan have never had a really good relationship," Ravenpaw pointed out.

"Even so, we will not accuse them of anything," Rippleheart chimed in, giving Ravenpaw a stern look.

Ravenpaw said nothing but Shimmerpaw dipped her head. "Of course not, Rippleheart."

Rippleheart nodded in approval before looking at the path in front of them again.

It wasn't long before they got to the Gathering clearing, the Great Rock standing tall in the center. DarkClan was already there. Shadowstar and his deputy, Redmist, were sitting below the rock, their eyes turning to LightClan as they entered the clearing. Shinestar and Rippleheart began heading to the Great Rock while everyone else made their way into the clearing. Few of the cats actually mingled with the opposite Clan. Like Ravenpaw had said, the relationship between the two Clans was strained. _But we need to keep the peace. It's a Gathering after all. _

"You can always come sit with me and the other medicine cats if you want," Ravenpaw offered.

"Thanks Ravenpaw, but I'll be alright. Honest," Shimmerpaw assured him.

"Alright, if you say so gorgeous," Ravenpaw winked at her before going over to where Sageheart sat with DarkClan's medicine cat, Hawkbird.

Shimmerpaw rolled her eyes before looking at the crowd. She always tried to socialize with the other Clan while they were at Gatherings, and she had actually been able to get along with one of the apprentices, Goldenpaw. She found the familiar golden pelt at the edge of the crowd. She trotted over and sat down beside the she-cat. "Hey," she greeted.

Goldenpaw dipped her head. "Greetings, Shimmerpaw."

"How's your training going?" Shimmerpaw asked.

"It's going well. Redmist is impressed at my progress," Goldenpaw answered. "How about you? Rippleheart is training you well, I assume?"

"Of course. He's a great mentor," Shimmerpaw answered with a smile. She actually enjoyed talking to Goldenpaw. She knew that most of the time, Jedi and Sith didn't get along, but Goldenpaw was nice despite all the stories she heard as a kit. Some seemed a little more hostile but they weren't all bad. One Sith Shimmerpaw always tended to stay away from was Scourgefang. He was one of the most senior DarkClan warriors, and even some of his Clanmates seemed afraid of him. If that hadn't warned Shimmerpaw off, Scourgefang always seemed to search her out at Gatherings or watch her when their patrols crossed paths at the border. It made Shimmerpaw feel uneasy.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. He's your deputy for a reason," Goldenpaw meowed.

Shimmerpaw nodded. "Both our Clans have good deputies and leaders."

The clearing fell silent as Shinestar and Shadowstar leaped up onto the Great Rock, Rippleheart and Redmist sitting at the base. Shadowstar stepped to the front of the rock to start the Gathering. Shinestar sat down behind him, not seeming to care that Shadowstar had decided to go first without consulting her.

"DarkClan has been prospering. With the approach of greenleaf, prey has been more plentiful. We are strong," Shadowstar meowed, his voice carrying all the way to the edge of the clearing. Several DarkClan warriors let out yowls of approval. "In other news, we have a new apprentice. Redpaw has begun her training with Crimsonheart." Shimmerpaw looked through the crowd, seeing a young red tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes puffing out her chest with pride as the cats began chanting her name.

With that, Shadowstar stepped back. Shinestar padded forward. "Prey is running well for LightClan as well. Though I do have one concern. One of our patrols was attacked by a group of rogues. It is with a heavy heart that I report that Dustflame was killed in this attack."

"How could a group of rogues get the better of your most experienced warrior?" a cat challenged. Shimmerpaw spotted the pale brown pelt of Fangpelt gazing up at Shinestar with a challenge in his eyes. Several LightClan cats glared at the tom, looking like they could claw the tom's fur off at any moment.

"These were no ordinary rogues. They were Sith," Shinestar responded calmly. "We still don't know where they came from."

Shadowstar's pelt bristled. "Are you implying that DarkClan is responsible?"

"I am not accusing anyone," Shinestar assured him, holding the DarkClan leader's gaze. "They are dangerous though. For both Clans. I advise you to warn your patrols to keep an eye out for this group. If they could take one of ours, they could take one of yours."

Shadowstar didn't say anymore, but Shimmerpaw could feel the anger radiating off of him as he forced his fur to lie flat.

"This Gathering is over," Shinestar leaped down from the Great Rock with Shadowstar following not long after. Cats began to move to join their leaders as they made their way back towards their own territories.

"Until next moon, Shimmerpaw," Goldenpaw meowed, dipping her head.

Shimmerpaw dipped her head in return. "Take care, Goldenpaw." The two apprentices parted ways. Shimmerpaw fell into step beside Bramblepaw. She could feel his frustration. "Hey, you ok?"

Bramblepaw glanced at her before looking down at the ground. "The least they could do is have respect for Dustflame."

"I know, but I'm sure some of them don't feel the same as Fangpelt. He's always been overly hostile," Shimmerpaw pointed out.

Bramblepaw sighed and nodded. "You're probably right. Fangpelt has always been like that." He smiled up at her. "Thanks, Shimmerpaw. You've really been a big help during all of this."

Shimmerpaw's pelt suddenly felt hot and she looked away. "I just hate seeing you down. You deserve to be happy, Bramblepaw."

"That means a lot, Shimmerpaw," Bramblepaw meowed. They were silent for a moment before Shimmerpaw pelt a light lick on her cheek. She looked back at Bramblepaw in surprise. He smiled before trotting forward to catch up with Eagleclaw. Shimmerpaw stopped and stared after him for a moment. _What just happened?_

"Excuse me, Shimmerpaw, but I believe the only admirer you're allowed to have is me," Ravenpaw came up and snapped Shimmerpaw out of her thoughts.

"Would you shut it!" Shimmerpaw hissed, padding on at the back of the Clan with Ravenpaw by her side.

"So, what's going on between you and Bramblepaw?" Ravenpaw whispered.

"Nothing! We're just good friends," Shimmerpaw replied, keeping her voice quiet.

Ravenpaw smirked, not looking convinced. "Whatever you say, beautiful."

Shimmerpaw rolled her eyes as they continued on back towards camp.

**So here we've got our first interactions with DarkClan. I am trying to keep true to the rivalry while at the same time keeping the two Clans from being complete enemies. Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R:)**


	7. Chapter 6

Shimmerpaw trotted alongside Rippleheart as they headed back to camp. She had just been given an assessment on her hunting skills, and Rippleheart had been quite impressed. She had managed to catch a rabbit, two fish, a sparrow, and three mice. They were lucky that they were able to carry it all back to camp in one trip.

Meanwhile, Shimmerpaw knew that Brightpaw, Bronzepaw, and Bramblepaw were having their final assessments. Shimmerpaw hoped they passed. They deserved to be warriors. Shimmerpaw felt a little sad that she would be the only apprentice after that, but she was happy for her friends.

When they finally got back to camp, Shimmerpaw and Rippleheart saw their Clanmates gathered in the center of the clearing. Shimmerpaw looked up at Rippleheart, who had his eyes narrowed. They quickly set their prey on the fresh-kill pile before joining the crowd. Rippleheart pushed his way through to where Shinestar stood at the center. Shimmerpaw ran over to where she saw Bramblepaw, Bronzepaw, Brightpaw, and Ravenpaw all gathered. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Bluestripe returned to camp with some rogue with her," Brightpaw answered.

"A rogue?" Shimmerpaw echoed. "Why would she bring a rogue back to camp?"

"Well, this rogue is young by the look of her. I would guess she's only six moons old," Ravenpaw replied.

The group fell silent as Shinestar leaped up into the Talltree. The Clan directed their gazes up towards her. "Cats of LightClan, we have an unexpected guest. Bluestripe returned to camp along with a young she-cat who was all alone at our border." Shimmerpaw glanced to the front of the crowd where Bluestripe was sitting, finally managing to catch a glimpse of the newcomer. She was a ginger she-cat with green eyes.

"She's so young! Who would leave her out there on her own?" Seedwhisker asked.

"We don't know, but we have discovered that she is force sensitive. Because of that and with her being on her own, we have decided that she will live with us and train as a warrior and jedi," Shinestar answered. Several cats murmured their agreement before Shinestar continued, "Until she has earned her warrior name, this cat will be known as Fernpaw. Bluestripe, you will be her mentor. You only just found her but I can sense how much she trusts you. I can think of no better mentor for her." Bluestripe dipped her head before touching noses with the newly named Fernpaw.

"Fernpaw! Fernpaw!" the Clan cheered.

Shinestar remained in the tree, waiting for silence. "There is also one other duty I wish to perform. Three apprentices have passed their assessments, and I see no reason why they should remain apprentices any longer. Bramblepaw, Brightpaw, and Bronzepaw, please step forward." The three apprentices quickly made their way to the front of the crowd, and Shinestar leaped down in front of them. "I, Shinestar, leader of LightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Shinestar looked at Brightpaw first. "Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Brightpaw answered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brightpaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Brighteyes. StarClan honors your intelligence and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightClan," Shinestar rested her muzzle on Brighteyes' head and the new warrior licked her leader's shoulder before stepping back. Shinestar then turned to Bronzepaw. "Bronzepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Bronzepaw replied, her excitement showing through her voice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bronzepaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Bronzefrost. StarClan honors your courage and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightClan," Shinestar rested her muzzle on Bronzefrost's head, and Bronzefrost licked her shoulder like Brighteyes had before her before joining her sister. Shinestar then turned to Bramblepaw. "Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Bramblepaw's voice rang confidently around the clearing, and a small smile came to Shinestar's face. Shimmerpaw thought she could even see a hint of pride shining in her leader's eyes.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Brambleheart. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightClan," Shinestar rested her muzzle on Brambleheart's head. Brambleheart seemed to hesitate a moment before licking Shinestar's shoulder. Shimmerpaw blinked in sympathy. _It must be hard for him to act so normal with the mother who gave him up._

"Brighteyes! Bronzefrost! Brambleheart!" the Clan cheered. Once the cheering had died down the Clan dispersed, some going over to congratulate the new warriors. Shimmerpaw hung back for a while, waiting until the crowd had died down before approaching them.

"Congratulations," she meowed.

"Thanks Shimmerpaw. It'll be your turn soon enough," Bronzefrost replied, nudging Shimmerpaw with her paw.

Shimmerpaw smiled and nodded. "I'm sure it will, but I've got a ways to go. You three deserve this though. You've worked hard for it."

"You can say that again," Brighteyes agreed with a roll of her eyes. "Silverclaw worked me every day until my whole body ached." She then smiled. "But I don't think I could've had a better mentor."

"Same here. Oakclaw was a great teacher. He could seem rough at times, but you just got to look past that," Bronzefrost added.

Shimmerpaw nodded before looking at Brambleheart. The tabby was looking up at the sky as the first stars started to come out. She nudged his shoulder. "I'm sure Dustflame is very proud of you. I know Eagleclaw is."

Brambleheart looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, you're right. You always are. And I miss Dustflame, but I can think of no better cat to finish my training than Eagleclaw. He may be young, but he knew just what to do no matter what."

Rippleheart then came over to the group. "Congratulations you three. Now remember, your silent vigil is tonight. No talking until I relieve you in the morning." The three new warriors dipped their heads to the deputy. Rippleheart then headed to the warriors' den to get some rest.

"Congratulations again guys. And good night," Shimmerpaw headed to the apprentices' den. She found Fernpaw standing at the entrance, staring inside with narrowed eyes almost as if she thought something was going to jump out at any moment and attack her. Shimmerpaw calmly approached her. "There's nobody in there. The den is actually going to be pretty empty right now."

Fernpaw jumped a little, shooting Shimmerpaw a glare before looking back inside. Shimmerpaw hesitated before continuing, "I'm Shimmerpaw by the way. Nice to meet you, Fernpaw." When she didn't get an answer, Shimmerpaw just headed into the den, moving towards her nest. She glanced back outside when she noticed Fernpaw hadn't moved. "Aren't you going to come inside?" When she was met with silence, she sighed. "Look, I know you don't trust me, but I promise none of us are here to hurt you. Bluestripe brought you here so you'd be safe. I know you feel alone right now, but I would like to be your friend if you'd let me."

Fernpaw blinked with surprise before narrowing her eyes and looking away. "Why would you want to be my friend?" she asked.

"Because we're Clanmates now. You may not have been born here, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here now, and I don't want you to feel alone," Shimmerpaw answered. Fernpaw remained where she was. "Just think about it, alright? Good night, Fernpaw." Shimmerpaw laid down in her nest, closing her eyes.

A few moments later, Shimmerpaw heard paw steps and the sound of a cat laying down in the nest closest to hers. She opened one eye and glanced over, seeing Fernpaw laying there with her eyes closed and tail draped over her nose. Smiling, Shimmerpaw closed her eye once again and allowed sleep to consume her.

**So we finally get to meet Fernpaw. For those of you who have played SWTOR or seen some of the Jedi Knight story, Fernpaw represents Kira Carson. She will be listed later when I do an updated Allegiances.**

**Also, I hope you like Brambleheart's, Bronzefrost's, and Brighteyes' warrior names. Two of the names I've used before but this is the first time I've used Brambleheart's. I thought about naming his Bramblespirit, but that's a different character in a different story.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please R&R :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Shimmerpaw padded at the back of the patrol, which was led by Rippleheart and consisted of Specklewish, Silverclaw, and Dragonfang. They were making their way along the DarkClan border, remarking it. It had been about a moon and Fernpaw had settled into the Clan. She seemed to warm up to everyone now, but Bluestripe was the cat she trusted most, of course. The young apprentice seemed to like Shimmerpaw a little more as well. Besides sharing a den, Fernpaw would always offer to share prey with Shimmerpaw, and they would often find themselves talking outside the apprentices' den.

Silverclaw was just coming back from setting a scent marker when Rippleheart pricked his ears. "DarkClan patrol, heading this way," he warned. The patrol quickly formed up, stepping back from the border as the DarkClan patrol appeared. Shadowstar himself was in the lead followed by Scourgefang, Firewing, Patchfrost, and Graypaw.

Rippleheart dipped his head. "Greetings Shadowstar."

Shadowstar bared his teeth. "Rippleheart. There had better be no LightClan scent on our side of the border."

Silverclaw's and Dragonfang's fur rose but Rippleheart raised his tail. "We're just remarking the border. Nothing to worry about."

"We'll be the judge of that," Firewing meowed, stepping forward to inspect the border. She sniffed for a moment before looking back up. "Everything seems fine, Shadowstar."

Shadowstar nodded. "Good. It'd better stay that way."

"Of course," Rippleheart dipped his head. "We must continue. Until next time." He flicked his tail and began to lead the patrol off. Shadowstar led his patrol in the opposite direction. Shimmerpaw began to follow but she felt a cat's cold gaze on her back. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted Scourgefang staring at her. She felt unease prick underneath her pelt but she did her best to hide it.

"Scourgefang! Come on!" Shadowstar called, his patrol having stopped just a little ways off. Rippleheart's patrol stopped as well, staring back at Scourgefang.

Scourgefang didn't move, however. He just continued to study Shimmerpaw through narrowed eyes, making the apprentice feel even more uncomfortable. "You'd better go. Don't want to keep your patrol waiting," Shimmerpaw meowed, hoping to urge Scourgefang along.

Scourgefang's eyes narrowed even further. Rippleheart came to Shimmerpaw's side. "Everything alright?" he asked.

Shimmerpaw was about to nod and say that everything was fine when Scourgefang finally spoke, "Are you afraid of me, little Jedi?"

Shimmerpaw blinked in surprise. Dragonfang ran over to Shimmerpaw's other side, baring his teeth. "Was that a threat, fox-dung?" he challenged.

Scourgefang glared at the tom but didn't move. "I wasn't talking to you. Unless this apprentice can't speak for herself."

"Scourgefang," Shadowstar growled, a warning in his voice.

"That's quite enough. It's time you left," Rippleheart added, fixing a hard gaze on Scourgefang. The Sith just continued to stare at Shimmerpaw, awaiting her response.

Shimmerpaw reached out with the force, trying to figure out what Scourgefang was getting at. She expected to find hostility there, but instead she only sensed curiosity. _He's not threatening me. He's asking a genuine question. But for what purpose?_

Taking a deep breath, Shimmerpaw held her head high and met Scourgefang's gaze calmly. "No, I'm not afraid of you. There's no reason for me to fear you."

Scourgefang blinked with surprise before smiling. "Well said, young Jedi."

"If you're quite finished," Shadowstar growled, padding to Scourgefang's side.

"I believe I am," Scourgefang meowed, glancing at his leader before looking at Rippleheart. "I wish to join LightClan."

"What?!" Patchfrost pushed his way forward, glaring at Scourgefang. "Are you out of your mind? You're a Sith! You belong in DarkClan!"

Scourgefang glared at him. "I belong wherever I choose."

"Why should we let you join? How do we know we can trust you?" Silverclaw questioned, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I don't care whether you trust me or not. The trust of only one matters to me. I only wish to see nothing bad happen to the Clans," Scourgefang answered, meeting her stare.

Shimmerpaw sensed something stir inside Scourgefang. _Is that...fear? Scourgefang is afraid of something? But what? What is he not telling us?_

"Rippleheart, we can't seriously let him just switch Clans, can we?" Dragonfang demanded.

Rippleheart studied Scourgefang a moment longer before flicking his tail. "Specklewish, take Dragonfang and Silverclaw and finish marking the border. Shimmerpaw and I will take Scourgefang back to camp to see Shinestar. He can discuss this matter with her."

"You can't be serious?" Dragonfang exclaimed in shock.

"Hush now! Rippleheart knows what he's doing," Specklewish meowed. "Now move along. The border won't remark itself." Dragonfang and Silverclaw reluctantly padded away. Specklewish flashed a concerned look at Shimmerpaw before following them.

"Shadowstar, what do we do?" Firewing asked.

"Is he even allowed to switch Clans?" Graypaw added.

Shadowstar glared at Scourgefang. "It's been done before. I just didn't expect one of my loyal warriors to turn on me."

"This is bigger than you know, Shadowstar," Scourgefang meowed. Shimmerpaw narrowed her eyes. _He is hiding something. But what would be so important that the leader wouldn't know?_

"Very well," Shadowstar finally relented. "You are free to join LightClan. But don't come crawling back if they turn you away. You are not one of my warriors." Shadowstar turned and led the rest of his patrol away, leaving just Shimmerpaw, Rippleheart, and Scourgefang.

"Come along, then," Rippleheart turned and began trotting back to camp. Scourgefang followed and Shimmerpaw padded behind him. She kept a close eye on him, not knowing what he was trying to do.

Once they reached camp, Rippleheart turned to Shimmerpaw. "Stay with him. I'll get Shinestar." The deputy padded off, leaving Shimmerpaw and Scourgefang sitting in the center of camp. Shimmerpaw felt several cats staring at them, and she could feel the hostility directed at Scourgefang. Shimmerpaw ignored all the gazes, keeping herself calm.

Rippleheart soon returned with Shinestar. Several cats moved a little closer to hear the conversation.

"Rippleheart tells me you wish to join LightClan, Scourgefang," Shinestar meowed. "It's an interesting request, especially for a Sith. After the confrontation I heard about at the border, I want to know why I should let you join."

"I realize how odd of a request it is, but I know what's coming, and this is the only way to save both Clans from what's coming," Scourgefang replied, his gaze revealing nothing. He then glanced at Shimmerpaw. "And to address what happened at the border, this young apprentice handled herself just fine. I can see her doing great things in the future."

Shimmerpaw blinked with surprise at the compliment. _Why does he seem so fixated on me? What does he know that I don't? That not even Shinestar or Shadowstar knows?_

Shinestar glanced at Shimmerpaw before looking at Scourgefang. "I see. So you wanted to see if she was strong enough."

Scourgefang nodded. "I did. This young Jedi did not disappoint."

"Maybe you should take less interest in her," Nightcloud growled, taking a step forward. Shimmerpaw wanted to run over to her father's side when she felt the surge of protectiveness coming from him but she forced herself to remain where she was.

Shinestar continued to study Scourgefang, the Clan waiting anxiously for their leader's decision. Finally, Shinestar nodded. "Very well, Scourgefang. You may join LightClan. But you must realize that you will have to work hard to gain your new Clanmates' trust. And if you put a paw wrong, you will be driven out. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Scourgefang answered, his eyes narrowed.

Shinestar nodded before climbing up into the Talltree. There was no need for her to call the Clan together, as they were all already gathered. "Cats of LightClan, as I'm sure you heard, Scourgefang is now part of our Clan."

Several cats yowled in outrage.

"He's a Sith!"

"How can we trust him?"

"He's spying for DarkClan!"

Shinestar raised her tail and gradually the shouts fell silent. "I know you have your concerns, but as far as I can tell Scourgefang shows no malicious intent. I expect you to treat him like you would any Clanmate, as he is yours now. That is all."

The Clan dispersed as Shinestar leaped down from the tree. Most cats still cast suspicious glances at Scourgefang, and every cat avoided him. Shimmerpaw dipped her head to Scourgefang before heading over to the apprentices' den where Fernpaw sat glaring at the Sith. Shimmerpaw could sense a deep hatred in the young apprentice. "You ok?" she asked.

"Fine, but I don't trust him," Fernpaw answered, keeping her gaze fixed on Scourgefang. "He's got to be up to no good. You can't seriously believe he's not up to something, do you?"

Shimmerpaw hesitated, looking back at Scourgefang for a moment. "Well, I honestly don't know what to think about it all. But Scourgefang doesn't seem to have any bad intent. None that I can detect anyway."

"So you're saying we should trust him?" Fernpaw asked in shock.

"I'm saying we should give him a chance," Shimmerpaw corrected. "He came here for a reason, yes. But I don't think he has any bad intentions towards us. He knows something that we don't."

"Something we don't?" Fernpaw echoed. "But what?"

Shimmerpaw studied Scourgefang for a moment. The Sith turned and locked gazes with her. Shimmerpaw's eyes widened before she shook her head and looked away. "I don't know, but hopefully we'll figure it out with time."

**Here's chapter 7! I was trying to figure out the best way to bring Scourgefang into LightClan, and I honestly couldn't think of a better way than this. Hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Shimmerpaw laid in camp, having found a nice peaceful spot in the sun near the camp wall. She had already been out training this morning with Rippleheart, Bluestripe, and Fernpaw. Rippleheart was very pleased with Shimmerpaw's progress, and Fernpaw seemed to be learning quickly. The younger apprentice was still more vocal than she should be, speaking her opinion about things when it would be better if she kept silent, but Shimmerpaw was sure that would change as she got older.

Meanwhile, Scourgefang had settled into the Clan. Most cats were still cautious of him and for good reason. While in DarkClan, he was one of the more senior warriors, and even without the experience he had always been a strong and formidable warrior. Shimmerpaw did her best to stay away from him unless she was assigned to a patrol with him. She knew she should make an effort to be kinder to him, but every time he was near her, he seemed to study her. He showed too much interest in her, and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Hey Shimmerpaw!" Shimmerpaw looked up as Fernpaw came over along with Graystep. The warrior carried a plump rabbit in his jaws. "We just got back from hunting. You want to share this with us?" Fernpaw asked.

"Sure. Thanks," Shimmerpaw dipped her head as they settled down beside her.

"Fernpaw caught this all by herself. Bluestripe was pretty impressed," Graystep meowed.

Fernpaw puffed out her chest, pride shining in her eyes. Shimmerpaw smiled. "Good job, Fernpaw. You're a pretty good hunter."

"Thanks!" Fernpaw bit into the rabbit, savoring the taste of her own catch. Shimmerpaw and Graystep exchanged an amused look before digging into the prey as well.

Once they were finished, they all sat up, content with their full bellies. "If you keep hunting like that, this Clan won't go hungry for a while," Graystep meowed, nudging Fernpaw playfully.

"Not while I'm here," Fernpaw agreed. "While I'm here, we'll never go hungry, nor will we be attacked! Any cat would be mouse-brained to attack us while I was here."

Shimmerpaw rolled her eyes. "Right. We'll just give DarkClan a fair warning at the next Gathering."

Graystep glanced up at the sun, which was just beginning to set. "Where's Ravenpaw?"

"He and Sageheart went out at dawn this morning. I haven't seen them since. They're probably collecting herbs," Fernpaw answered.

Shimmerpaw narrowed her eyes. "At dawn? They should've been back by now then."

"Do you think something happened?" Graystep asked, concern shining in his eyes.

Shimmerpaw remained silent for a moment before getting to her paws. "I've got a bad feeling about this. Come on." She ran out of camp with Graystep and Fernpaw following. She quickly picked up the medicine cat's scent trail and following it through the trees. The scent got stronger as they neared the border at the edge of the forest, but she also began to detect rogue scent as well.

"Be careful," Graystep warned, taking the lead. "Stay quiet. We don't want to jump into anything we can't handle."

Shimmerpaw crept forward beside him, and Fernpaw looked deadly focused for once, the only emotion traceable in her gaze being determination. They followed Graystep as he hid behind a bush, peering out towards the border. They spotted a white bundle of fur lying on the ground motionless. _Sageheart! _Ravenpaw stood in front of her, staring with wide eyes at three rogues facing him. One was a brown tom with malicious amber eyes. The second was a lithe gray she-cat with dark green eyes. The last was a tortoiseshell tom with purple eyes. All had their claws out and teeth bared as they stared at Ravenpaw. Shimmerpaw felt the chill of the dark side reach out towards her and she suppressed her shiver. _They're Sith. But they don't smell like DarkClan. Who are these cats?_

"We can take them," Fernpaw whispered, the hint of a growl in her voice. Shimmerpaw glanced at her, seeing something dark flash in her eyes. _Does she know these cats?_

"Go! Now!" Graystep leaped out of the bush, Shimmerpaw and Fernpaw right on his tail.

"Ravenpaw!" Shimmerpaw ran forward, finding herself facing the gray she-cat. The she-cat hissed and lunged forward. Shimmerpaw ducked and leaped up, crashing into the she-cat's stomach. The rogue gasped for breath as she hit the ground. Shimmerpaw leaped on top of her, raking her claws down the rogue's side. The rogue yowled and shoved her off before fleeing. Shimmerpaw glanced around to see the other two rogue leaving as well.

Shimmerpaw quickly turned back to Ravenpaw, seeing him sitting with his head bowed next to Sageheart's motionless body. _StarClan no. _She went over beside him, looking down and seeing the bloody wound in Sageheart's neck.

"Sageheart..." Graystep breathed as he and Fernpaw came over beside them, bowing their heads.

Shimmerpaw looked at Ravenpaw, seeing the tears falling from his eyes. She pressed up against him, trying her best to offer him some form of comfort. Ravenpaw glanced up and flashed her a grateful look before looking back at his dead mentor. "We need to take her back to camp," he rasped quietly.

They gently lifted Sageheart onto Graystep's back. Fernpaw and Ravenpaw stayed on either side of him while Shimmerpaw padded beside Ravenpaw, keeping a close eye on him as they headed back to camp.

When they reached the camp, the laid Sageheart in the center of camp. Their Clanmates began to gather around them, looking shocked. Many cats began murmuring among themselves, wondering what happened.

Shinestar and Rippleheart pushed their way to the center of the crowd. "What happened?" Shinestar asked, making the cats in the camp fall silent.

Ravenpaw looked up, opening his mouth to reply but nothing came out. His voice seemed to be failing him. Shimmerpaw padded over and pressed up against him. "It's ok. Take all the time you need," she soothed.

Ravenpaw nodded, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes and the camp remained silent for a moment before he opened his eyes and looked at Shinestar. "Sageheart and I were out collecting herbs. We had just reached the border and were about to head back when these rogues jumped out at us. Sageheart shoved me out of the way. She...never stood a chance." He paused, taking a staggering breath. "They probably would've killed me too, but Shimmerpaw, Fernpaw, and Graystep showed up and drove the rogues away."

Shinestar and Rippleheart exchanged grim looks before nodding to them. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Ravenpaw. Sageheart will be missed. But I'm sure she's in StarClan watching over you right now."

Ravenpaw looked down at his paws, not speaking. Shimmerpaw wished she could offer him some words of comfort but she wasn't sure that anything she said would get through to him.

"We must prepare for Sageheart's vigil," Shinestar went on, moving towards Sageheart's body with Rippleheart. The groomed Sageheart and made her look almost like she were sleeping. When they stepped back, many cats came forward to pay their respects.

Fernpaw came over to Shimmerpaw once she had said goodbye. Her eyes were shadowed over with sadness. "We should probably get some sleep. We've got training tomorrow," she meowed.

Shimmerpaw glanced at Ravenpaw, watching him as he went over and laid down beside Sageheart to spend her last night in the Clan with her. "You go ahead. I'm going to stay with Ravenpaw tonight," Shimmerpaw replied at last.

Fernpaw nodded in understanding. "Let me know if either of you need anything."

"Thank you, Fernpaw," Shimmerpaw dipped her head before padding over to Ravenpaw's side, laying down. He barely acknowledged her presence, his gaze seeming almost empty as he stared at his dead mentor. Shimmerpaw looked at Sageheart, feeling Ravenpaw's grief beside her. _Thank you for everything you've done for this Clan, Sageheart. Thank you for keeping Ravenpaw safe. We will never forget you._

**So I apologize for the long wait. I had a lot of stuff going on and found it hard to work up the motivation to do much of anything. Plus the first time I tried to write this chapter, I hit save and it failed to save so I lost what I had wrote. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I know it was I sad chapter, but there will be better moments later. I promise! Please R&R :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Shimmerpaw sat outside the apprentices' den, her gaze fixed on the medicine den. It was the first half-moon meeting since Sageheart's death. Ravenpaw hadn't been himself since it happened. He'd carried out his duties and helped cats when they needed him like any good medicine cat, but his normal flirtatious behavior seemed to be gone. He only every stuck around long enough to do what he was needed for. Any other time, he spent alone either gathering herbs or sorting them in the medicine den. He wouldn't even talk to her. Shimmerpaw always brought him prey just to make sure he was eating, but he only every said a quick thanks before going back to whatever he'd been doing, acting as if Shimmerpaw weren't there.

"Hey," Fernpaw came over with Graystep not far behind. "Has Ravenpaw left yet?"

Shimmerpaw shook her head. "No, he's still in his den."

"Has he gotten any better?" Graystep asked, concern shining in his eyes.

"No, he still won't talk. I don't know what to do," Shimmerpaw answered with a sad sigh.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Ravenpaw's flirty attitude," Fernpaw admitted, lowering her head.

"Yeah, it's not the same without him," Graystep agreed. "Do you think he'll ever feel better?"

"I don't know," Shimmerpaw replied.

Movement at the entrance to the medicine den caught her eye and they all watched as Ravenpaw padded out, heading towards the camp entrance. His head was lowered and his tail dragged the ground as he left camp.

"He doesn't look any better," Fernpaw meowed. "I wish there were something we could do."

Shimmerpaw thought for a moment before getting to her paws. "I'm going to go walk him to the border. Make sure he gets there ok. Can you tell Rippleheart where I've gone?"

"Of course," Graystep nodded.

"Thanks," Shimmerpaw quickly ran out of camp, seeing Ravenpaw not far off. "Ravenpaw!"

Ravenpaw stopped, turning to face her as she ran up. "What is it?" he asked.

"I just thought I'd walk you to the border," Shimmerpaw answered. She shuffled her paws, unsure of what Ravenpaw's response would be.

"Oh. Alright," Ravenpaw turned and resumed his trek with Shimmerpaw staying close to his side.

For the longest time, neither spoke. Shimmerpaw wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what she could say that would make him feel better. Everything she thought of felt completely useless. _I don't even want to think about what losing a mentor must feel like. I know it shouldn't affect me too much since I'm not supposed to get so attached, but I know I'd feel the same way Ravenpaw does if it were Rippleheart who had died. _

Shimmerpaw took a deep breath. "Ravenpaw, I know this has all hit you really hard," she began. "And I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now. If I were in your position, I don't know what I'd do. But I just want you to know that you can always come talk to me. You're my best friend and you've always been there for me. If you'll let me, I'd like to return the favor. And it's not just me who's worried about you. Fernpaw and Graystep are worried about you too, and I know Specklespirit and Spiderwatcher are concerned too. But we won't push you if you're not ready. When you are, though, we'll be here."

Ravenpaw didn't move his gaze from the path in front of him, but Shimmerpaw knew he had heard every word she said. They continued on in silence until they reached the border where DarkClan's medicine cat, Hawkbird, sat waiting.

Hawkbird dipped his head to Ravenpaw, narrowing his eyes when he saw Shimmerpaw. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just walking Ravenpaw to the border. I'm not coming any further, I promise," Shimmerpaw assured him.

Hawkbird glanced around. "Where's Sageheart?"

Ravenpaw shut his eyes and looked away. Hawkbird seemed to get the message, bowing his head. "I'm sorry. She'll be missed."

Ravenpaw remained silent, only nodding slightly in response. "Well, we should get going. We have to get to the Moonstone," Hawkbird meowed, gently.

Shimmerpaw stopped at the border, dipping her head. She hesitated, her gaze lingering on Ravenpaw a moment longer before looking back at Hawkbird. "Take care of him, please?" she requested.

"Of course," Hawkbird replied, resting his tail on Ravenpaw's shoulder. Shimmerpaw dipped in head before turning and heading back to camp. She got back just as the first stars began to come out. She glanced up, wondering if one of them was Sageheart. _I hope Ravenpaw gets to see her tonight. _Shimmerpaw sighed before going to her nest in the apprentices' den, knowing she had a long day of training ahead of her.

**The next morning...**

Shimmerpaw padded into camp behind her mentor, Seedwhisker and Ruskclaw. They had just returned from the dawn patrol, and Rippleheart told her to get some fresh-kill and relax for a bit before he took her out hunting later. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile, meeting Graystep and Fernpaw on the way.

"Hey, you want to share this rabbit?" Graystep offered, motioning to the rabbit at his paws.

"Sure," Shimmerpaw followed the two as they headed over to the apprentices' den, settling down outside it to eat.

They were just finishing up their meal when the camp entrance rustled and Ravenpaw appeared. Shimmerpaw studied him, noticing how he held his head and tail high. Shinestar and Rippleheart went over to him.

"He looks better," Graystep commented.

"Maybe he talked to Sageheart," Fernpaw suggested.

"I hope so. He really missed her," Shimmerpaw replied.

"You think he'll ever be like he was though?" Fernpaw asked.

Before anyone could reply, Ravenpaw padded over to them. "Hey," he greeted. "Shimmerpaw, would you mind coming with me to gather some herbs? Rippleheart said he wouldn't mind if you came with me."

Shimmerpaw dipped her head. "Of course." She got up and followed him out of camp.

They were silent until they reached the river, where Ravenpaw sat down. Shimmerpaw sat beside him, waiting for him to speak first.

Finally, Ravenpaw spoke, "I'm sorry for the past few days. I know I've worried you all. I just really missed Sageheart. I still do, but she's in StarClan now. She'll never truly leave me."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Ravenpaw," Shimmerpaw meowed. "You had every right to be upset. She was your mentor. She shouldn't have had to leave you so soon. But I'm glad you're feeling better."

Ravenpaw smiled. "Thanks Shimmerpaw. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'll always be here for you, Ravenpaw. No matter what anybody says, you're my best friend. That'll never change," Shimmerpaw promised, pressing against his side.

Ravenpaw smirked, the usual spark returning to his eyes. "Thanks gorgeous, but it's Ravenstripe now. Sageheart gave me my full medicine cat name."

Shimmerpaw smiled and shoved him with her paw. "Alright then, Ravenstripe. Congratulations. You deserve it."

"Thanks," Ravenstripe got to his paws, stretching and shaking out his pelt. "Well, how about we put those beautiful blue eyes to work finding some herbs?"

Shimmerpaw rolled her eyes as she followed him through the trees.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Shimmerpaw crouched in the training clearing facing off against Bronzepaw. Her mentor, Oakclaw, sat watching them along with Rippleheart, Silverclaw and her apprentice, Brightpaw. Bronzepaw and Brightpaw were taking their warrior assessments, so they were demonstrating their fighting skills while sparring with Shimmerpaw. Brightpaw had already passed her assessment. Now it was Bronzepaw's turn.

Shimmerpaw watched Bronzepaw, wondering what she was going to do. She wanted her to pass her assessment, but she also knew that she couldn't make it easy for her.

Bronzepaw leaped forward. Shimmerpaw quickly darted to the right, turning to keep Bronzepaw in her sights. She leaped as Bronzepaw was landing, knocking her over. The two rolled together for a moment. Shimmerpaw held on, wanting to see what Bronzepaw would do. Bronzepaw surprised her by using her weight to roll them over once more until she was on top of Shimmerpaw, one paw one Shimmerpaw's stomach while the other was on her throat.

"Well done, Bronzepaw," Oakclaw praised, smiling with pride.

Bronzepaw got off Shimmerpaw, staring at her mentor hopefully. "Does that mean...?"

"You passed," Oakclaw confirmed.

"Yes!" Bronzepaw exclaimed.

"That means we're going to be warriors!" Brightpaw piped up, running over to her sister's side.

"Congratulations," Shimmerpaw meowed, smiling at them.

"You've both done really well," Rippleheart added. "We'd better head back and inform Shinestar." He took the lead, Oakclaw and Silverclaw right behind him while the apprentices brought up the rear of the group.

"Do you think Bramblepaw passed too?" Bronzepaw asked.

"Of course he did! He's always been dedicated, and Eagleclaw is a great mentor," Brightpaw answered.

Bronzepaw smirked, playfully. "How do you know that? Eagleclaw is Bramblepaw's mentor, not yours."

Brightpaw looked away. "We've trained together a few times. I've seen him with Bramblepaw, and he seems to be doing well."

"It seems to me that somebody likes Eagleclaw," Bronzepaw meowed teasingly.

"N-No I don't!" Brightpaw stammered.

"Yes you do! I've seen you watching him," Bronzepaw countered.

Shimmerpaw shook her head in amusement. "She has a point. I've seen it too."

Brightpaw ducked her head, clearly embarrassed. "So what? It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters! So does he like you too?" Bronzepaw questioned.

"I don't know," Brightpaw replied. "Besides, he probably isn't looking for anything to happen right now."

"We'll see," Bronzepaw smirked, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"You'd better not say anything to him!" Brightpaw growled, giving her sister a glare.

"Why not? It might help you out," Bronzepaw argued.

"If you say anything, I'll tell Dragonfang how you feel," Brightpaw threatened.

Bronzepaw's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't."

Now Brightpaw was smirking. "Try me."

Shimmerpaw sighed and rolled her eyes at the two. "How about you both drop the subject and let whatever happens happen?" she suggested. "You're both becoming warriors. Just try to focus on that for now."

Bronzepaw and Brightpaw seemed to find sense in her words and nodded.

They reached camp, going over to sit outside the apprentices' den. It wasn't long before Eagleclaw, Bluestripe, Bramblepaw, and Fernpaw came into camp. The two warriors went over to where Shinestar, Rippleheart, Oakclaw and Silverclaw sat while Bramblepaw and Fernpaw joined the group of apprentices.

"Well?" Brightpaw prompted once they had settled beside them.

"I passed," Bramblepaw meowed with a proud smile.

"He was great. I didn't stand a chance," Fernpaw added. "You'd better watch out though. When we're both warriors, you and I are having a sparring match and I'm going to win."

"You're on, Fernpaw," Bramblepaw agreed.

"Congratulations, Bramblepaw," Shimmerpaw meowed with a kind smile.

"Thanks, Shimmerpaw. You did help quite a bit though," Bramblepaw reminded her.

"How?" Fernpaw questioned.

"When I heard I was having my assessment today, I asked Shimmerpaw if she would go train with me last night and help me prepare," Bramblepaw admitted, giving his chest fur a few embarrassed licks. "It gave me a chance to practice everything one last time."

"She did that for you, did she?" Bronzepaw smirked as she glanced at Shimmerpaw.

Shimmerpaw forced herself to hold Bronzepaw's gaze as she dipped her head, knowing exactly what was going through her head. "Of course. He really wanted to make sure he passed his assessment, so I was happy to help. I would've helped any of you if you had asked."

"Right..." Bronzepaw didn't look convinced but she dropped the subject when she saw Shinestar leap up into the Talltree.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Talltree for a Clan meeting!"

"This is it!" Brightpaw shuffled her paws, a mixture of excitement and nervousness in her eyes. She, Bronzepaw, and Bramblepaw went to the front of the crowd while everyone else gathered behind them. Shimmerpaw found a spot next to Graystep and Fernpaw. Ravenstripe ran over to join them.

"Cats of LightClan, today is a glorious day. Three apprentices have passed their warrior assessments and are ready to join the ranks of our warriors," Shinestar began, leaping down to stand in front of the three apprentices. "I Shinestar, leader of LightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She glanced at Brightpaw first. "Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Brightpaw answered.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brightpaw, from this moment, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Brighteyes. StarClan honors you courage and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightClan," Shinestar rested her muzzled on Brighteyes head, and the new warrior licked her leader's shoulder before stepped back to join the crowd. Shinestar then turned to Bronzepaw. "Bronzepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Bronzepaw meowed excitedly.

Shinestar smiled with amusement as she continued, "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bronzepaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Bronzefrost. StarClan honors your strength and compassion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightClan," She rested her muzzled on Bronzefrost's head and Bronzefrost licked her shoulder just as her sister did before her. She then stepped back to join her sibling. Finally, Shinestar turned to Bramblepaw. "Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Bramblepaw's voice was clear as he spoke, determination shining in his eyes. Shimmerpaw wasn't sure, but she thought she could see the slightest hint of pride in Shinestar's eyes.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Brambleheart. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightClan," She rested her muzzled on his head, and Brambleheart licked her shoulder quickly before stepping back beside Bronzefrost and Brighteyes.

"Brighteyes! Bronzefrost! Brambleheart!" the Clan cheered.

The cats began to disperse, some going over to congratulate the new warriors. Shimmerpaw hung back, waiting for the crowd to shrink before she went over. Once it had, she went to Brighteyes and Bronzefrost first, congratulating them before turning towards Brambleheart. She noticed him shuffling his paws as Shinestar and Tigerfur padded away. He looked like he felt a little nervous and awkward.

Shimmerpaw padded over, dipping her head to him. "Congratulations, Brambleheart. You really deserve this."

"Thanks Shimmerpaw," Brambleheart meowed, smiling at her. "I couldn't have done it without you. You've been a big help."

"That's not true. You would've done fine even without my help," Shimmerpaw argued.

"I'm not talking about last night. When I found out I couldn't be a Jedi I felt like my training had been for nothing. I felt like a waste because of that. But you made me realize that wasn't the only thing about me that mattered. It's because of you that I'm the warrior I am today. So thank you," Brambleheart explained, smiling at her with a spark of affection in his eyes.

Shimmerpaw ducked her head, feeling her own admiration for Brambleheart sparking in her heart, but she forced herself to ignore the feeling. _I can't. I'm training to be a Jedi. I'm not supposed to feel like this. _"It was nothing," she replied at last. She then dipped her head in farewell and trotted over to the apprentices' den, quickly settling into her nest.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R :)**


	12. Chapter 11

Shimmerpaw sat outside the apprentices' den, relaxing. It had been a few moons and the first frost had arrived. Prey was starting to become harder to find. Shimmerpaw was supposed to go out hunting with Rippleheart as soon as he got back from his early morning hunting patrol. Shimmerpaw had volunteered the go with him then, but they had a late night the day before doing some battle training. Rippleheart wanted her to get a good nights sleep. Now she was rested and eager to get out and find some prey for her Clanmates.

The camp entrance rustled. Shimmerpaw lifted her head as Nightcloud, Spiderwatcher, and Bronzefrost pushed their way into camp. Each carried a mouse with them. Shimmerpaw waited for her mentor to appear but Rippleheart never showed up. Puzzled, Shimmerpaw got up and ran up to the patrol as they laid their prey on the fresh-kill pile.

"Where's Rippleheart?" she asked.

"He's not here?" Nightcloud meowed, glancing around. "He told us he would meet us here."

Shimmerpaw's eyes widened. "Where did you last see him?"

"Near the border at the edge of the forest," Bronzefrost answered.

"Maybe he decided to stay out longer to search for more prey," Sipderwatcher suggested. "We'll wait to see if he comes back. If he doesn't show up, we'll have to tell Shinestar that he's missing."

Shimmerpaw wanted to argue and go out searching now but she dipped her head respectfully to the warriors and went back over to the apprentices' den. She tried not to glance at the camp entrance too much but she found it hard to focus on anything else.

The sun began to set and there was still no sign of Rippleheart. Shimmerpaw dug her claws into the ground. _I know I shouldn't go out by myself, but something just feels wrong. Rippleheart wouldn't stay out this long without telling some one. _

Graystep padded over with Fernpaw and Ravenstripe behind him. "Hey, is something wrong? You've been sitting here all day but you look uneasy."

"Rippleheart hasn't come back yet. He told his patrol he would meet them back here but he still hasn't shown up," Shimmerpaw meowed.

"That isn't like him at all," Graystep replied, narrowing his eyes.

"And they haven't sent anybody to find him yet?" Fernpaw asked.

Shimmerpaw shook her head. "Spiderwatcher said that we should wait to see if he comes back first before we make Shinestar and the Clan worry, but I can't help but feel that something's wrong."

Ravenstripe glanced around before looking back at them all. "I think we've waited long enough."

"We can't just leave without telling anybody," Shimmerpaw pointed out, shifting her weight between her front paws. She knew they shouldn't leave without saying anything to any cat, but she wanted to just run out and search for Rippleheart right now.

"You can if you're with me," Ravenstripe countered with a smirk and a wink. "I'm a medicine cat. If some cat asks what we were doing, we say that I asked for your help gathering herbs."

Shimmerpaw smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Ravenstripe."

"Anything for you, gorgeous," Ravenstripe meowed. "Now let's go!" He trotted out of camp with Shimmerpaw, Fernpaw, and Graystep behind him.

"Any idea where to look?" Fernpaw asked. "Do we know where they were hunting?"

"No," Shimmerpaw answered with a sigh, her ears and tail drooping.

Ravenstripe nudged her. "Come on. You're a Jedi. What is the force telling you?"

Shimmerpaw took a deep breath and closed her eyes. For some reason, she felt a strong pull towards the forest's border. She opened her eyes. "Follow me." She dashed off into the undergrowth with the others behind her.

As they neared the border, Shimmerpaw began to hear growls. She slowed and raised her tail, signaling for the others to remain quiet. She carefully set her paws down as she got closer, the other copying her. She stopped when she spotted Rippleheart along with another cat. Rippleheart was pinned underneath a pale brown tom with furious amber eyes. Shimmerpaw tensed when she saw the injuries her mentor had. Rippleheart's right shoulder was bleeding, seemingly from a deep bite mark. There was also a long scratch down his right flank beginning at his shoulder, almost as if someone had hooked their claws in his original wound and swiped their claws through his skin. His left ear was torn, blood dripping onto the ground. Blood was also dripping from his left paw, dripping from another deep bite mark.

"Who is that?" Fernpaw whispered.

"It can't be..." Graystep breathed. "Thistlepaw..."

"That's Thistlepaw? Didn't he disappear?" Ravenstripe questioned.

"Yeah, but nobody ever found a body. We tried to find him but when we couldn't find him we assumed he was dead and had gone to join StarClan," Graystep answered. "But why would he be attacking Rippleheart? He was his mentor! And they were close!"

"Whatever the reason, Rippleheart needs our help now," Shimmerpaw pointed out. She tensed her muscles, preparing to pounce.

"Don't think you can sneak up on me," Thistlepaw growled, making them all freeze. They exchanged glances before they emerged from the bushes, spreading out to surround Thistlepaw.

"Let him go, Thistlepaw. You don't want to hurt your former mentor, do you?" Graystep meowed, keeping his voice even while also remaining tense.

"Shut it! You don't know anything about me!" Thistlepaw snapped.

Shimmerpaw could sense the rage and betrayal burning deep inside him. "What happened to you, Thistlepaw? When you disappeared, no cat could find any sign of you. You must have been doing something during all this time."

"I was attacked by rogues while out on my own. Nobody came for me. I had to save myself. I survived all on my own. You say you couldn't find any sign of me, but you probably didn't even try. Not hard enough anyway. Not even my own mentor," Thistlepaw growled. "You all never cared! Nobody does in LightClan! You all just hold in your emotions, and it makes you weak! My anger has made me stronger! It has shown me how pathetic you all really are!"

Shimmerpaw felt his rage growing stronger, but deep down she felt his doubt. The old Thistlepaw was screaming as he tried to get out. _We can still reach him. He can still be saved. _"You're wrong, Thistlepaw. We are strong because of the code we follow. Everyone tried so hard to find you, especially Rippleheart. You were our Clanmate, and we all care for each other, and we always will. You can still be part of that, Thistlepaw. I know that deep down, you know that I'm right."

Thistlepaw turned his glare to Shimmerpaw. "Lies! It's all lies!"

Shimmerpaw sensed his inner turmoil grow, and she took a step towards him. "Thistlepaw, let Rippleheart go. You don't want to hurt him. Come home. Let us help you."

Thistlepaw shook his head. "I don't need your help!" He suddenly lunged at Shimmerpaw, claws outstretched. Shimmerpaw reared up to meet him, sinking her claws into his shoulders. She pushed him away and hooked her claws in his ear. Thistlepaw yowled in pain before lunging towards Shimmerpaw again, his eyes fixed on her throat. Shimmerpaw quickly ducked under him, rolling onto her back and pushing up with paws to push Thistlepaw onto his back. She then quickly spun and leaped on top of Thistlepaw, pinning him to the ground. The tom struggled but Shimmerpaw's hold was strong.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Do it!" Thistlepaw snapped, glaring daggers at Shimmerpaw.

Shimmerpaw shook her head. "No Thistlepaw. Let go of your hate. Come back to LightClan. You deserve a second chance. I know things haven't gone your way for a while, but let us help you."

Thistlepaw stared at her in surprise. "How is it possible that a cat like you could defeat me? I'm stronger and older!"

"None of that matters, Thistlepaw. I let the force guide me and trust my instincts and training," Shimmerpaw meowed calmly.

Thistlepaw stared at her for a moment longer before his eyes widened. "I see now! I am to help make you stronger, so you can face the challenge ahead! I forged you into a warrior worthy of the title! I forged you into the Jedi you were supposed to be!"

Shimmerpaw let out a sigh. "No, Thistlepaw. You need help." She quickly knocked him unconscious, making sure he was really out before turning towards Rippleheart, who was now sitting up getting checked over by Ravenstripe. His eyes were all for her, though, gazing at her with pride. "Are you ok, Rippleheart?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you," Rippleheart replied.

"I'll be the judge of that," Ravenstripe snapped, giving the deputy a stern look. "You're going straight to my den once we get back to camp."

Rippleheart sighed but dipped his head. "Alright, but first we must bring Thistlepaw home."

Ravenstripe narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Seriously? He just tried to kill you," he reminded him.

"He's been through a lot. He needs help. There's still good in him," Shimmerpaw insisted. She padded over and lifted Thistlepaw onto her back. Graystep and Ravenstripe supported Rippleheart as Fernpaw led the way back to camp.

"Shimmerpaw, take them both to my den. I'll get Shinestar," Ravenstripe meowed once they entered camp. Shimmerpaw dipped her head and headed to the medicine den with her mentor. She gently laid Thistlepaw into one of the nests while Rippleheart settled down not far off.

"You've done well today, Shimmerpaw," he praised. "Not many warriors would've given Thistlepaw that second chance, but you've shown that you're a true jedi. A true warrior. There is nothing more I can teach you."

Shimmerpaw stared at him in surprise. "But there's always more to learn, isn't there?"

"Just because your training ends doesn't mean you stop learning. You will constantly be learning new things as you grow and progress on your own," Rippleheart explained. He smiled and nudged her with his muzzle. "I'm proud of you."

Shimmerpaw couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Rippleheart. You've taught me so much. I promise that I'll do my best to be a good jedi and warrior for LightClan."

"You already are," Rippleheart replied.

"Rippleheart?" Shinestar and Ravenstripe came into the den. Their leader immediately went to her deputy's side. "Ravenstripe told me everything. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Shinestar," Rippleheart assured her.

"I told you. I'm the one that decides that," Ravenstripe retorted, setting to work looking over Rippleheart's wounds.

Shimmerpaw watched for a moment before dipping her head and ducking out of the den. She joined Fernpaw and Graystep over by the apprentices' den. "How's Rippleheart and Thistlepaw?" Graystep asked.

"Rippleheart seems fine, but Ravenstripe is looking over him just in case. Thistlepaw is still out. Shinestar is talking things over with them," Shimmerpaw answered.

"That's good. I don't know who our deputy would be if we lost Rippleheart," Fernpaw meowed. "But I'm not so sure about giving Thistlepaw another chance. How do we know he's not going to just turn on us again?"

"There's still good in him. I felt it. We have to try and help him at least," Shimmerpaw pointed out. She glanced back at the medicine den. _He's been through a lot. I don't know what exactly happened while he was gone, but he's still one of us. We can't just abandon him. He deserves a chance to be the warrior he was going to be before everything happened._

**So sorry for the long wait on this chapter! Hopefully I'm going to have more time to write in the future but with school starting up soon I'm not sure. I'll do my best though!**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R!**


End file.
